dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaen
Kaen (火炎, Kaen) is the 1st opening theme for the Dororo (2019) TV anime series and is performed by QUEEN BEE, also known as Ziyoou-vachi. It began at its run from episode 1 to episode 12 until it was replaced by Dororo in episode 13. Description The song debuted in the 1st episode. The single track along with other band songs, was released on February 13, 2019. Single Tracklist #Kaen #Hypnosis (催眠術) Version. #Ayaya koyaya (あややこやや) Lyrics |-|Japanese= Party is over それでも踊りたかった 眠れないくらい　情熱の火はいつしか　いつの日にか はなから気付いている　焔はいつか消える ねぇ　なにも要らないはずだった なのにまだI'm so serious ああまだ間に合う ああただBurn it up Baby Sorry darling　そんなに甘くないよ でもきっとそんなに悪くないよ Give me fire Light it up Baby　燃やしちゃうぜyeah やぁ！千代も八千代　変わりもせずに ひとのなり　いとをかし　全部燃やせ八百屋お七 出でよ舞えよ火の粉　焚き付けるのが仕事 ガソリンとステロイド　燃えるさまはお見事 火遊びはしない　ぬるいまね出来ない しけたカルマトラウマ燃やし尽くすマグマドラマ この飽くなき渇き　青い炎みたい 死は過去のひとつ隣　やがて総てひとつとなり Love is dying でもまだ消えてないから 忘れてみたい 情熱の火はいつしか　いつの日にか 身体は気づいている　僕らはいつか消える ゆるやかに若さを溶かして 泣かないで　Why so serious？ ああまだ間に合う ああただBurn it up Baby Sorry darling　そんなに甘くないよ でもきっとそんなにわるくないよ Give me fire Light it up Baby　燃やしちゃうぜyeah Turn it up…足りない 注ぐ火に油！ Sorry darling Hurry up ああまだ間に合う Sorry darling Hurry up ああただBurn it up Give me fire Light it up Baby　燃やしちゃうぜyeah Party is over それでも踊りたかった Source: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%E7%81%AB%E7%82%8E-kaen-flame.html |-|Romanized= Party is over soredemo odoritakatta nemurenai kurai jounetsu no hi wa itsushika itsu no hi ni ka hana kara kizuiteiru honoo wa itsuka kieru nee nanimo iranai hazu datta na no ni mada I’m so serious aa mada maniau aa tada Burn it up Baby Sorry darling sonna ni amakunai yo demo kitto sonna ni warukunai yo Give me fire Light it up Baby moyashichau ze yeah yaa! chiyo mo yachiyo kawari mo sezu ni hito no nari ito wo kashi zenbu moyase yaoya oshichi ide yo mae yo hinoko takitsukeru no ga shigoto gasorin to suteroido moeru sama wa omigoto hiasobi wa shinai nurui mane dekinai shiketa karuma torauma moyashitsukusu maguma dorama kono aku naki kawaki aoi honoo mitai shi wa kako no hitotsu tonari yagate subete hitotsu to nari Love is dying demo mada kietenai kara wasurete mitai jounetsu no hi wa itsushika itsu no hi ni ka karada wa kizuiteiru bokura wa itsuka kieru yuruyaka ni wakasa wo tokashite nakanai de Why so serious? aa mada maniau aa tada Burn it up Baby Sorry darling sonna ni amakunai yo demo kitto sonna ni warukunai yo Give me fire Light it up Baby moyashichau ze yeah Turn it up… tarinai sosogu hi ni abura! Sorry darling Hurry up aa mada maniau Sorry darling Hurry up aa tada Burn it up Give me fire Light it up Baby moyashichau ze yeah Party is over soredemo odoritakatta Source: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%E7%81%AB%E7%82%8E-kaen-flame.html |-| English= Party is over But I still wanted to dance The flame of passion, so strong I can't sleep - before I know it, one day.... I knew it from the start - one day the flame will go out Hey, I wasn't supposed to need anything But still, I'm so serious Ah, there's still time Ah, just Burn it up Baby Sorry darling, I'm not that sweet But surely I'm not that bad Give me fire Light it up Baby, we'll burn it up, yeah Yo! Thousands of years, an eternity, without changing A disposition truly beautiful, burn everything, Yaoya Oshichi* Step out, dance about, sparks! Building up a fire is your work Gasoline and steroids, the sight of them burning is - Bravo! I won't play with fire. I can't do a weak imitation Hard times, karma, trauma. Burning out, magma, drama This unquenchable thirst, like a blue flame Death is right next to the past. Soon, everything will become one Love is dying But it still hasn't gone out I want to try to forget That the flame of passion will, before I know it, some day... My body is realizing that one day, we'll disappear Youth is slowly melting away Don't cry. Why so serious? Ah, there's still time Ah, just Burn it up Baby Sorry darling, I'm not that sweet But surely I'm not that bad Give me fire Light it up Baby, we'll burn it up, yeah Turn it up... it's not enough Add fuel to the fire! Sorry darling Hurry up Ah, there's still time Sorry darling Hurry up Ah, just Burn it up Give me fire Light it up Baby, we'll burn it up, yeah Party is over But I still wanted to dance Source: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%E7%81%AB%E7%82%8E-kaen-flame.html Gallery Dororo Opening Full『Ziyoou-vachi - Kaen』 女王蜂 『火炎(FIRE)』Official MV Category:Songs Category:Opening Category:Music